1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to mobile computing devices and more particularly, to mobile computing devices having movable user interface devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ability to integrate an increasing amount of functionality into a smaller electronics sometimes doesn't result in a smaller product size. Instead, the size of the product may be limited by its user interface and a need to provide an efficient aesthetic interface for a user to access and use the product functionality. For example, wireless mobile terminals sometimes provide a limited number of keys that can be comfortably manipulated with fingers, and which can have different functional purposes depending upon different functional modes of the terminal. As more functionality, such as games, internet, video, and music, is integrated into mobile terminals, the user interface may need to provide more keys, controls, or other interface devices having increased multi-functional capabilities. However, providing more keys or controls may not be acceptable due to a desire for the product to have small size and/or a desire to reduce the complexity of the interface to a user.